Kirby 1st Episode Mama Tiff and Baby Kirby
by GameKirby
Summary: Tiff receives a necklace that puts her in a magic spell that makes her thinking that Kirby is her baby and Meta Knight as her husband, King Dedede uses the necklace in a plot to destroy both Tiff and Kirby in the process.
1. The Necklace

{Chapter 1.} -The Necklace-

One time in Dreamland, King Dedede and Escargoon we're thinking "Is Kirby a baby?" and their plan: To make Kirby more baby-like making him weak and defenseless until Dedede calls forth the NME salesman to find something to use to make Kirby into a baby. The salesman downloads a Necklace with a heart symbol on it, on the next day, Escargoon secretly wraps the necklace in a pink box and send it to a Waddle dee to deliver it to Kirby but the Waddle dee forgot who was it for, so he puts it in Tiff's bedroom. Tiff arrives in her bedroom and finds the Pink box, opens it and finds the Heart-shaped necklace inside it, Once Tiff puts on the necklace a spell hits her and she starts felling mother-like and starts thinking that Kirby is her baby. Kirby arrives and Tiff starts babying Kirby and he thinks it's cute so Kirby finds a diaper, a pacifier, a rattle and a baby hat and starts crawling around the room like a baby and kept babbling "Mama Tiff" and starts crying like a baby until Tiff rocks Kirby side-to-side to put it to sleep. For fun Tiff finds one of Lady Like's dresses, a child-size one and wears it out of the castle until the Waddle Dees, Sword and Blade notice Tiff dressed like her mother. Will Tiff learn about the necklace in time?


	2. Meta Dada Knight

{Chapter 2.} -Meta Dada-Knight-

The cappys of Cappytown we're confused about Tiff dressing like Lady Like and carrying a sleeping Kirby in a carriage until Meta Knight appears thinking something wrong with Tiff, when Meta Knight looks in the carriage, he sees Kirby wearing diapers, a bib and a baby hat thinking "Is Tiff babying Kirby?" When Kirby wakes up from his nap he calls Meta Knight "Dada" and the necklace on Tiff's neck makes her think that Meta Knight is her husband until King Dedede and Escargoon watch from their binoculars knowing that their plan is working. The NME Salesman tells the King that the necklace that Tiff is wearing is not only a piece of jewelry, but also a monster called Anti, a shadowy creature that can turn itself into its host depending on who it is until Fololo and Falala discover the King's plan by eliminating both Tiff and Kirby at the same time. Meta Knight notices the necklace on Tiff's neck controlling her until she kisses him on the side of his helmet making him blush with Kirby giggling like a infant baby, Fololo and Falala warn Tuff, Sword and Blade that Tiff's under a magic spell from the necklace that she's wearing that also a monster in disquise. Will Tuff and his friends warn Tiff and Kirby about the necklace?


	3. Warning Tiff

{Chapter 3.} -Warning Tiff-

King Dedede and Escargoon discover that both Fololo and Falala we're spying on them on their plan until the King sends in the Waddle Dees to seize them, Tuff and the others escaped knowing that they aren't being followed by the Waddle Dees. Meanwhile Tiff starts taking care of Kirby in his house by giving him a rattle and a bottle until Tokkori arrives thinking that Tiff is going insane about babying Kirby until Tokkori starts squawking loudly, waking up Kirby and making him cry until Tiff grabs a broom and smacks the bird bully out of the house. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like noticed that the cappys are acting different until Curio tells them that Tiff is acting different almost like her mother, Lady Like remembered that Tiff was going in her closet and wearing one of her dresses until Sword and Blade warned them that Tiff is under a magic spell. Meta Knight knows that Tiff is in a magic spell of the necklce and decides to play along until he finds out how to reverse the spell, he enters Kirby's house and says "Honey, I'm home." Tiff was rockin' Kirby to sleep while singing a lullaby softly until Tuff, Fololo and Falala appear in Kirby's house to warn them. Will the others find a way to break the magic spell on Tiff?


	4. King Dedede uses Force

{Chapter 4.} -King Dedede uses Force-

Tuff arrives with the others into Kirby's house and tells Tiff "King Dedede and Escargoon and planning to destroy you and Kirby." Tiff gasps as she picks up Kirby and decides to run away quickly until when she leaves the door out of Kirby's house when all the sudden, Meta Knight appears blocking Tiff from leaving. Meta Knight tries to tell Kirby that he maybe a baby warrior but it doesn't mean he has to be a baby, Tiff remembers the time Kirby saved her and her friends from NME's monsters but also remembers all the times Kirby's been hurt throughout the times and decides to protect him. King Dedede arrives with an army of Waddle Dees and Waddle Doo in charge to force Tiff and Kirby out of Kirby's house until for fun Kirby sticks his tongue out on King Dedede, a few Waddle Dees throw their spears at the house until Meta Knight notices Tiff's necklace glowing dark energy and yanks it off of Tiff and throws it out the window when all the sudden Tiff's body feels weak until she faints and becomes out cold until Meta Knight carries her until the dark energy from the necklace transforms itself into the monster called Anti and shaping itself into Tiff calling itself: Anti-Tiff. Will Kirby defeat Anti-Tiff or will this Tiff clean his clock?


	5. Anti Tiff vs Kirby

{Chapter 5} -Anti-Tiff Vs. Kirby-

The Anti-Tiff appears and looked almost like the real Tiff only a shadowy body, red eyes and a growling voice, a mace appears on the tip of the Anti-Tiff's ponytail and starts hitting and attacking Kirby and all of the Waddle Dees along with the King. Meta Knight tries to attack it by the Anti-Tiff uses Tiff's real voice to stop him in his tracks and does a flame-thrower from her mouth in front of him, Kirby wants to inhale the Anti-Tiff until she uses her eyes in a big lovely way to make him stop until Anti-Tiff manages to punch Kirby in the face until a Waddle Dee throws a spear and cuts off the mace out of the Anti-Tiff's ponytail. Tuff tells Kirby to suck up the mace and when he does it, he becomes Iron Kirby, the Anti-Tiff uses her flame on Iron Kirby but has no effect until Kirby starts rolling himself like a boulder and hits Anti-Tiff until she uses Tiff's voice and says "How could you, Kirby?" Iron Kirby starts crying until Meta Knight uses his sword to slash the monster in half and orders Kirby to finsih it and he crushes Anti-Tiff into dust. Later, Sword and Blade take Tiff to Dr. Yabui, the Cappy Doctor and helps Tiff recover from her being out cold until Kirby starts remembering the times that he was babied and cared for until he says "Mama Tiff" and starts crying until Lady Like picks Kirby up and rocks him to sleep. Tiff recovers from her injuries and wakes up with herself bandage up and learns a lesson: Being a parent doesn't mean protecting a child all day and night, even when there's trouble around when all the sudden The Mayor's wife, Mabel and Chief Bookem's wife wanted Tiff to give them some advice on parenthood until Tiff tells them to ask Meta Knight instead and the gang laughs until Kirby says "Mama Tiff". THE END


End file.
